liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Mertle Edmonds
Mertle Edmonds is Lilo's main rival, and the leader of three other girls, Elena, Teresa, and Yuki, as well as the spokesperson of them. She is usually seen hanging around and playing with her three friends, or often on her own, and takes pleasure in making Lilo feel bad about herself. Personality She is a spoiled brat, as well as self-centered, rude, and bossy. She was born into a wealthy family, and she is usually used to getting what she wants. For example, in the episode "Houdini", it shows that she gets a "half-birthday party" just to show how spoiled she is. Even though Mertle has made it clear to Lilo that she does not like her, and, along with her hula friends, will often tease and make fun of her, Lilo, for some reason, still considers Mertle and the other girls her friends. She attempts to make friends with Mertle and the other girls because she is desperate for friendship. Mertle also has mean nicknames for Lilo, such as calling her "Weirdlo" or "Freaklo" or any other insult about her acting usually different. Also, she often calls Stitch "ugly" or "disconfigured", which sometimes causes Lilo or Stitch to get mad enough and physically attack Mertle to teach her a lesson, or gross or freak her out. She is also quite bossy towards her three hula friends, who either don't mind it or are too scared to say anything about it. Such cases are in the episode "Cannonball", where the other girls were making Mertle's sand sculpture, and she just barked orders at them; and also in the episode "Checkers", where Mertle was telling her friends just what to do as they were building her parade float. However, Mertle has shown that she can be a decent person when she wants to be. This is proven in the episode "Link", where she gets tethered together with Lilo because of the new experiment, Link, while trying to dig for "buried treasure", and they are forced to work together. It's rough at first, but they eventually learn to cooperate with each other. Additionally, in the episode "Yapper", Mertle's new "dog" Gigi turns out to be another experiment, and even though Mertle won the dog show contest that she and Lilo were both entered in, she gave the trophy to Lilo in the end, saying: "Here. Gigi and I don't need this. We already know we're the best," as Mertle's way of thanking Lilo for rescuing her beloved new "dog" from being captured by Gantu. Biology Appearance If she isn't dressed in her hula dance outfit when performing or practicing hula dancing, then she can be seen wearing a pair of light big blue, round glasses and a light green, short-sleeved shirt. She also has a pair of blue shorts, light green flip-flop sandals, and long, curly red hair. Family and Relatives Mertle's mother, Mrs. Edmonds, and her Aunt Stacy are the only two relatives that have been introduced into the show. Mertle's father, Mr. Edmonds, has never made an appearance so it's anyone's guess as to is whereabouts. The man is either dead, divorced, abroad, or just away a lot. Mertle and her mom both live in a yellow-colored stucco ranch house, and her mom has appeared in about six episodes, while her aunt has only been in two episodes. Gallery ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-41-24.jpg|"Where's my dolls?" Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h01m19s252.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h47m02s186.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-15h50m39s24.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-15h52m40s208.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-11h30m47s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-16h04m31s40.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h07m13s11.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h12m52s66.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h58m56s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-15h43m57s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h04m19s159.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-21h07m43s198.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-17h49m26s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h20m28s26.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-15h50m53s242.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-15h55m19s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h22m44s55.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h39m48s189.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h11m16s124.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h54m50s159.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-21h06m57s246.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-17h05m01s201.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h43m18s251.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-21h09m44s87.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h27m14s171.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h45m02s64.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-15h52m23s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-15h55m29s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-16h01m24s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h45m17s157.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h12m32s118.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h57m39s45.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-12h33m57s87.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-20h58m58s16.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h43m37s180.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h05m54s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h17m02s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h38m01s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h25m20s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h45m17s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h52m34s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h20m51s238.png ScreenCapture 02.06.13 10-17-21.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 10-19-44.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h47m40s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h56m04s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h09m46s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-10h18m25s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-10h18m57s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-01-18h19m00s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h17m41s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h59m12s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h22m49s202.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h46m30s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h54m10s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h25m40s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h48m49s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h50m36s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h57m03s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h06m21s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-16h03m13s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h20m12s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h24m47s35.png Myrtle.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h25m44s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h30m54s69.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h56m15s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-17h34m14s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h47m16s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h57m18s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-10h11m51s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h24m09s179.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Villains